Calling
by Tasukiyama
Summary: Kiyama and the rest of the group stay at the school late an start seeing strange things


"Ok you guy's it's getting late you should head home"

Kashiwaki-sensei said to us we were all goofing off well almost all of us. kiyama was as stiff as ever looking like a robot. i don't know why but he never relaxes and has fun goofing off like we do but that's probably why i like him so much.

"Oi Mizusawa why are you spacing out over there". Wataru asked me i told him i was just sleepy and i should go home but that was just a lie i couldn't tell him that i was thinking about kiyama but i didn't have to thank's to Ryosuke

"Wataru it's obvious that hes thinking about kiyama." Ryosuke said with a smirk on his face as Nippori nadded his head in agreement

"how do you know that's what he's thinking of?" Wataru asked Ryosuke in a questioning manner

"well Aniki i think he's right. his face is kinda red. you know the way your's is when you see Mari-chan." Nippori said as he walked up beside Mizusawa putting his arm around his shoulder while the other hand poked at Mizusawa's cheek

"so Kiyama what does it feel like to be liked by a guy?" Ryosuke asked like he was getting kick's off the question

"Ryosuke-senpai don't you think that it's a little unfair to ask Kiyama-senpai that question" said Satoshi after looking over at Kiyama and Mizusawa whom were looking a little trouble by the question

"it's ok Satoshi," Kiyama said as he began to answer the question "it feel's..." he pause a little bit before answering the question. in fear of Mizusawa misunderstanding. Kiyama looked at Mizusawa as if in thought

"Kiyama are you going to tell me i'm waiting you know" said Ryosuke as he waited for Kiyama to say something

"ok Ryosuke you want to know. it feel's a bit...a bit troublesome and..stressful." the moment Kiyama said that Mizusawa's head slowly dropped his face starting to look sad as he thought about how his liking Kiyama was probably stressful to everyone or still is

"um oh you guy's you want to hear about this Game i got called Calling. you play as various character's and you get call's from ghost. cool right. _oh Yeah i did it i've lighten up the mood" _Kaneko thought after his Game speech

"yes yes yes Kaneko it sound's very interesting." Ryosuke said very sarcastically "so Mizusawa what's it like to like someone who probably will never feel the same way you do?" Ryosuke said to the already hurt Mizusawa

"Ryosuke-senpai" said Satoshi with a tone of voice that say's stop because he could tell that Mizusawa was hurting

"i just want to know because every girl i've ever liked has alway's liked me back."

"well lucky you." Mizusawa said as he turned around walking toward's the door on the edge of tear's

"don't you think you've said to much"said Yuta as Mizusawa walked out the door

"you know Ryosuke you should try to consider other people's feeling's." Wataru said as he looked at Ryosuke then turning toward's the exist to go make sure Mizusawa was ok but just as he got to the door the room went black

"eh what's going on why the light go off" said Kaneko

"he was that mad that he cut off the light's on us" said Ryosuke

"Ryosuke i don't think Mizusawa would do something like that." said Yuta

"and this coming from the guy who didn't even know his best friend was a homo."

"don't talk about Mizusawa that way you don't know him either so what if he like's guy's he's still Mizusawa Taku my friend and i don't care what other people think he still will alway's be a dear friend to me." Yuta said in a loud tone of voice. everyone pause looking at Yuta in shock

KSHT! A Loud Sound Of Glass Breaking

"what was that?" said Satoshi after hearing the loud sound that broke everyone out of there Yuta shock.

"it sound like something broke" said Wataru

"Mizusawa" Yuta said with a worried look in his eye's. before runing out the door with everyone in foot

they were outside when Wataru looked up at a window seeing a light on then what looked liked someone walk by it.

"did you guy's see that. let's go check it out." said Wataru they entered the school building course it was dark it being so late. they were all walking down the dark hallway when Nippori looked toward's a classroom seeing what look's like a person standing by a desk.

"uhh Ne say Ryosuke-kun you like girl's alot and i'm pretty sure that's the girl's uniform that person has on. so you can go check it out." said Nippori as he clung to Wataru's arm.

"wait just because it's female that mean's i have to do it?"

"move i'll do it" said Kiyama as he pushed Ryosuke to the side. everyone watched as Kiyama walked into the dark room when. Kiyama's body was fully in the room and he got close to the figure it vanished. Kiyama blinked his eye's three time's before turning toward's the door and walking back out.

"so what was it?" said Nippori

"it was nothing." Kiyama replied with a weird look on his face.

"are you sure?"

"there was something but it disappeared."

"d-disappeared what do you mean disappeared people don't just disappeare" said Nippori as he clutched to Watarau's arm even tighter

"well i've checked. and it's late so i'll be leaving" said Kiyama as he turned walking around the corner

"um you know it is late so we should all go" said Kaneko

"yeah, we have practice tomorrow" said Yuta agreeing with what Kaneko just said

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a loud sound they heard coming from a distance

"w-what was that?" said Kaneko

"i don't know but it sound like a scream." said Wataru.

"hey, i'm not sure but. didn't that sound like Kiyama?"

"w-what should we do?" said Satoshi.

"i i don't know" said Nippori.

"shouldn't we go check" said Ryosuke.

"y-yeah" said Wataru.

they all ran toward's the sound looking for Kiyama.

"KIYAMA! KIYAMA!" they yelled as they ran through the holl's. they were looking for Kiyama when Wataru steped on something almost falling on his face.

"are you ok Aniki?." asked Nippori.

"yeah i'm ok what did i step on?"

"um i think it was this." said Nippori as he picked up something.

"a call phone?" said Kaneko.

"hey isn't that Kiyama's phone?" said Ryosuke.

"yeah it is" said Wataru in a strange voice.

"where is he? Kiyama wouldn't just leave his phone. like that."

"Kiyama-senpi!" said Satoshi with a weary sound in his voice.

"don't worry. i mean it's Kiyama we're talking about i'm sure he's ok." said Wataru trying to ensure him that Kiyama's ok.

mean while. as Kiyama was walking home. he stopped when he noticed a familiar face sitting down on a bench nearby.

"Mizusawa." he said as he got closer noticing who it was.

Mizusawa hearing somebody call his name looked up in response only to get a nervous chill go through his body. seeing the person he liked coming towards him made his body hot even though he had told himself that his feelings for Kiyama wore over. his body didn't agree with him.

"are you ok?" asked Kiyama

"um yeah why you asked?" said Mizusawa in a nervous voice.

"well your sitting here alone so i was woundering."

"oh i see. did everyone go home already?" Mizusawa said like he was disappointed with the answer he got. wishing the word Kiyama used was worried instead of woundering.

"well they were still there when i left. i'll call and see" Kiyama said while reaching in his pocket for his phone.

"eh" Kiyama said while searching his pockets realizing his phone wasent in them.

"um i'll be back." said Kiyama

"where are you going?" asked Mizusawa

"my phone i left it at the school so i have to go back to get it"

"oh well i'm going to go home." Mizusawa said as he begin to stand up.

"can you stay untill i get back there's something i want to talk to you about." Kiyama said before he left

Mizusawa couldnt help but wonder what Kiyama would want to talk to him about.

mean while the rest of the gang had decidid to look around a little more to make sure nobody else was still at the school.

"well we have looked almost everywhere i don't think there is anybody else here let's go home it's late and satoshi look's like hes going to pass out anytime now." said Ryosuke.

"you know it's the first time to night i agree with Ryosuke" said Yuta

"but Yuta-senpi i'm ok." said Satoshi

"no he's right i'm sure Mizusawa and Kiyama already left so we should to. it doesnt seem to be any strange things happening anymore" said Wataru

"i agree with Aniki let's all go home" said Nipppori

so like that they all decided to leave

mean while kiyama was back at the school as he walked into the front door some white like powder fell all over his body

"what the hell is this stuff." Kiyama said as he tried to brush it off wondering what it was it seem to illuminate his skin

just as Kiyama decided to go on with his search for his phone Wataru and the others came around the corner Wataru had the phone in his hand looking at it wondering if it was really Kiyama's seeing how it didn't seem like he was coming back to get it

"hey you guy's so you were still here" said Kiyama

"oh hey Kiyama so you cam..." Wataru stop what he was saying

"hey isnt that my phone." said Kiyama

"um Aniki why is he glowing?" said Nippori

"i don't know." said Wataru

"um can i have my phone please?" asked Kiyama even though they were completely ignoring everything he said

"don't tell me he's" said Kaneko

"you mean?" said Nippori

"DEAD!" they all said at once

"dead who's dead." asked Kiyama

"y..you are" said Wataru

"i'm not dead i'm right here" said Kiyama

"that's because your a ghost" they all said while they pointed at him

"what are you guy's talking about. do i look like a ghost?" said Kiyama not realizing that the stuff that fell on him made him look like one.

"can i have my phone back" Kiyama said as he stepped closer reaching his hand out for his phone.

"no stay back don't come any closer" kaneko said as he stuck his arm's out his hand's looking like a stop and go hand signal you see at a crosswalk

"what why?" asked Kiyama

"because you well get close and then kill us" said Kaneko

"you know what. fine then i'll just have to get it myself then." said Kiyama as he started walking toward's them.

"h-hey w-hat what are you doing stay b-ack. everybody! RUNNNN!" said Kaneko

"darn it." said Kiyama as he begin to chase after them.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" they screamed as they ran around the school in and out of doors like they were straight out of Scooby-Doo

mean while Mizusawa was still waiting for Kiyama to return wondering what was taking him so long.

_"is he ok? maybe he forgot where he left it" _Mizusawa thought to himself.

mean while back at the school they were still runing around like a bunch of idiot's. Nippori bumped into someone sending him to the ground.

"ow!" said Nippori as he got up rubbing his butt.

"eh! K. AAAAAAh!" Nippori's reaction as he realized who he had bumped into he then turned around in a attempt to run away when Kiyama grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"AAAAAAh! hes attacking me." screamed Nippori.

"wh... Nippori-senpi what is that on you?" asked Satoshi.

"wh...what is this?" said Nippori

"You see it's the same stuff that got on me." said kiyama.

"AAh! Nippori your turning into one of them" said Kaneko

"No your not. it's some kind of white powder. it fell on me when i walked in the door earlier." said Kiyama.

"So you mean i'm not going to die?" asked Nippori

"Of course not." said Kiyama

"Oh! what so your not. a ghost?: Nippori asked

"That's what i was trying to tell you guy's. but you all ran off." said Kiyama.

"oooh! i see." said Nippori

"no don't listen. he's trying t..."

"SHUT UP!" said Kiyama and Nippori at the same time.

"you know Kiyama i never thought you were dead." Wataru said as he put his hand on Kiyama shoulder

"take your hand off of me Wataru." said Kiyama with a look on his face that said how Wataru. was the one who. said quote "you Are" when Kiyama had asked who's dead.

"ok ok" said Wataru as he put his hand up in the air walking back a little.

"Wataru". said Kiyama.

"Yeah!"

"You forgive me?" said Wataru

"What ever can i have my phone back now that you Know i'm not a ghost."

"Yes you can" said Wataru as he huged Kiyama

"phone please" said Kiyama while Wataru was still huging him

"oh yeah sorry." Wataru said as he handed him the phone.

"well i'll be going again." said Kiyama as he begin to leave. but stoped turning back and saying it would be better to leave together seeing how if he were to leave by himself he would be to afraid they would think each other were zombie's and try to kill each other

"ok ok let's go then." said Wataru.

they were walking when they heard a phone

"huh. who's phone ringing?" asked Nippori

"not mine not mine either" they said as they all check there phone's

Yuta seeing a call phone on the floor picked it up while it was ringing.

"should i answer it?" asked Yuta.

"go ahead" said Wataru

Yuta fliped the phone open putting it to his ear as he got ready to say hello he heard a voice

"it's mine give me my phone." said the voice on the phone

"who is it?" asked Ryosuke

"i don't Know. there just saying. give me my phone." said Yuta as he turned his attention back to the phone asking where they were

"i'm right behind you." said the voice on the phone

they all turned at the same time.

"AA."

"don't you guy's even scream." said Kiyama

"i bet that it's just a normal human like me that you guy's are mistaking for a ghost. like you did me" said Kiyama as he walked toward's the figure.

Kiyama walked up to the figure. and then asked "why are you here?" reaching to put his hand on it's shoulder. only to go right through it

"you guy's run." said Kiyama as he walked back to them

"huh why?"

"i think it's a ghost. my hand went right through it" said Kiyama

"so why are you just standing here? RUN!" said Wataru as he grabbed Kiyama's hand making him run with them.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" they srceamed as they were runing through the school making there way to the exit and out the door. still runing like abunch of idiot's. when Kiyama got his hand loose from. Wataru. after noticing where they were. Kiyama was looking around. for Mizusawa.

"oi, Kiyama what are you looking for?" asked Wataru. "we should get going. this park also give's me the creep's. i feel like some. lady in a face mask is going to come up to me and say, do i look beautiful."

"it's nothing. i'm coming" said Kiyama as he started to walk back toward's them. thinking to himself that. Mizusawa probably got tired of waiting and left.

the next day. at school. before class started.

"so do you guy's really think that this school is hunted?." asked? Yuta

"of course it is we all seen the same thing. Kiyama-san even went through it. right Kiyama?" said Kaneko.

"Oi Kiyama you ok?" asked Wataru. noticing that it looked like Kiyama had something on his mind.

just then Mizusawa walked into the class room. Wataru. ran right to him huging him tighly then saying. how he was happy to see he's alright. after all the weird thing's that happened. once he walked out of the practice room.

"huh. weird thing's?" said Mizusawa.

"yeah. when you left the light's wen't off and..."

Wataru continued to tell Mizusawa about what had happened.

when the teacher walked into the room. telling everyone. settle down class has started. of course everybody but Wataru listend.

"Azuma-San. class has started will you please be quiet." said the teacher. Wataru ignored him all together. Mizusawa even tried to tell him to be quiet but he kept talking.

"um excuse me sensei" said Yuta as he got up from his seat. walking over to Wataru. bending down and telling him something in his ear. and then turning back around and sitting back down in his seat. Wataru now quiet.

"i don't know what you said to him. but what ever it was it worked. Thank You Yuta!" said the teacher as he begin class.

later after class was over. in the club room. everyone was finished getting ready and. was going out the door. beside's Mizusawa who seem to have lost something.

"oi Mizusawa are you coming" asked Wataru.

"um yeah i am. i just can't find something." Mizusawa replid

"you guy's go ahead. i'll help him look." said Kiyama.

"ok. don't take to long." said Wataru as he walked out the door leaving the two of them alone.

"um you know you don't have to help me." said Mizusawa.

"it's ok. i wan't too." said Kiyama with a gentle smile on his face. which cost Mizusawa to duck down behind the coach trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"um are you ok?" Kiyama asked seeing how fast Mizusawa wen't behind the coach.

"yeah i'm ok i'm just looking over here." Mizusawa repild with a slight nervousness in his voice. he didn.t understand what made him so nervous. i mean he had seen Kiyama naked plenty of time's and manage to keep his emotion's in check. and yet here he was turning red over a little smile but when he thought back. when ever he was alone with Kiyama he would get nervous.

"um Mizusawa." said Kiyama

"yeah." Mizusawa answered nervously

"i don't think i'm going to be much help." said Kiyama

"huh how come?" Mizusawa asked.

"well i don't know what i'm looking for." kiyama replied.

Mizusawa just looked at him and laughed gentllye the thought that all this time he was just blindly looking tikled him a little bit.

"i'm sorry i didn't even think to tell you. it's a phone charm."

"a phone charm. what does it look like?" Kiyama asked.

"well. it look's like a half of a star. and it's made out of baked claydoe."

"uuum ok." said Kiyama as he begin to look again.

mean while. in the school gym.

"what's taking them so long?" said Wataru. feeling a little annoyed because they were not back yet. "i'll be back you guy's i'm going to go check on them" Wataru said he begin to walk away.

"no you stay here. i'll go check." said Ryosuke. of course the real reason he wanted to go was because he was waiting for a phone call from a new girlfriend. and his phone was in the club room.

"well if there still looking tell them to come to just come to the gym and well help them after practice." said Wataru

mean while Mizusawa and Kiyama was still looking for Mizusawa's charm. when Kiyama said Mizusawa's name.

"um Mizusawa about what i wanted to talk to you last night was. well. what are you doing sunday?" asked Kiyama.

"um i'm not sure. why you ask?" said Mizusawa

"well. i wanted to ask if you well go out with me" said Kiyama

"Eh!" said Mizusawa. eye's now looking like that of an owl.

"well. you see the truth is i." Kiyama started but was cut off by. the sound of Ryosuke falling into the room. they both turned looking at Ryouske. whom in return looked between both of them back and forward. there was a some what awkward silence in the air.

"hu sorry!" said Ryosuke. trying to break the silence. "to you too Kiyama sorry about last night i said to much."

"it's ok. but. um why are you here. shouldn't you be at practice?." said Mizusawa.

"oh. i came to get my phone. oh and Wataru said to come to practice. and he'll help you look for what ever it is. after practice." just then. when Ryosuke finished telling them what Wataru said. his phone ringed.

"hey i was waiting for you to call." said Ryosuke when he answered the phone. after looking at the ID seeing who it was.

"Ryosuke... so are we still on for our date?."

"9... well that's why i called."

"Ryosuke... are you cancelling?"

"9... not really. but me and some of my friend's where talking and there looking for boyfriend's to so. i thought that we should. make it into a group date."

Kiyama and Mizusawa walked out the club and pass Ryosuke. whom was still on the phone.

"um i gotta go. i'll see what i can do." said Ryosuke. as he hung up the phone. catching up to them.

"hey you guy's. what took you so long?" said Wataru

"oh sorry. we just thought we would look a little bit longer." said Mizusawa.

"it's ok. well any way get too practicing even though we don't have much time left." Wataru said glaring up at the window

some time later.

"well. let's go now." said Wataru

"huh i thought that you guy's wanted was too use the gym longer. and now your leaving early?." said Ezaki-Sensei

"um well that's because everyone is going to stay a night at my house. so we can go over thing's for a new routine. and if we don't get there early we are going to have too fend for ourselves." Wataru explained

"ooh. ok i see." said Ezaki-Sensei

"ok everybody let's go. don't want too be late." said Wataru. as he waved his hand at everyone to follow.

A little later.

"all right girl's you did good to day. oh. and last night was awesome you girl's did great." said Ezaki-Sensei.

"huh! Last Night Was Awesome." "You Girl's Did Great." what happened?" asked Mari

"it's nothing." said Aoi

"oh come on tell me. pleaseee i wanna know." said Mari

"sorry i can't!" Aoi replied as they walked out the door leaving the gym.

"No body call's me Babaa and get's away with it."

The End


End file.
